1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks and more particularly to a computer network arranged to provide a high level of security.
It is common in computer networks for individual users to be required to enter their personal passwords in order to gain access to the system. However, present password-based security arrangements are prone to a number of abuses, which undermine the security of the system.